A Little Bit Shot
by Brielle.Page
Summary: When unknown men attack the Homestead, the Earp girls and Dolls try and protect the land, but Waverly gets shot. Wynonna and Dolls try to save her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of Wynonna Earp 1x11. Instead of a graze, Waverly's injury in much worse.**

An object crashed through the window, shattering the glass.

"Smoke bomb! Clear! Clear!" Dolls screamed, his voice high-pitched at the sudden attack. He grabbed the table cloth, ripping it off the table and wrapping the smoke bomb in it. Gun shots echoed outside, the bullets piercing the walls of the house. Dolls flipped the round table to use it as protection and yelled: "Go, Waverly! Get down!"

They both crouched behind the wooden table as machine guns fired through. Bullets shattered the front of the table, so Dolls and Waverly wouldn't be able to stay there long before they were hit.

"I thought you said they couldn't come onto our land!" Willa said as she peeked through the grimy barn window.

Wynonna ran next to her sister, spotting the people dotted around their property. "Revenants can't. Human assholes can!" she huffed.

"Go find the basement now!" Dolls yelled as he fired back with his own gun. "Anything without windows! Go, go, go!"

Waverly crawled on her hands and knees away from Dolls. "Ah!" she screamed as the doorframe next to her head splintered, and the remaining glass from the front windows exploded. "Oh my God!"

The stream of fire continued and Wynonna and Willa were still across from the house in the barn. "Lucky for us they don't know we're in here," she said.

"Take 'em by surprise?" Willa asked, turning to Wynonna.

Wynonna glanced at her sister, her brow crinkled, before she waved her off. "Get out of my head!"

Dolls fired back, but he didn't have a clear view of any of the people outside. He could only hear their shots and feel the pieces that ricocheted off onto him. A bigger crash came through the window, catching Dolls' attention. "Grenade!" he yelled, rolling sideways, grabbing the grenade and throwing it back outside. He heard it explode and watched a blurry figure fly backwards.

Waverly scrambled for the kitchen table, covering her head in the process.

"Waverly, hide!" Dolls yelled.

Waverly clutched the shotgun to her chest, her eyes wide. "God, I wish people would stop staying that to me!" The window above her head shattered inward with a rain of bullets, and Waverly covered her head as it tore apart the wood, pulverized the fruit on the table, and destroyed the hanging wind chime.

"Come on!" Wynonna grabbed Willa's sleeve and ran to the other side of the barn.

Dolls grabbed a shotgun and brought it up against his shoulder. "Let's go bitches!" he said, cocking the weapon and firing. "Come on!"

"Dolls gave us these for protection," Wynonna opened a wooden crate and pulled out semi-automatics. "They're a bit tricky, but do you think you can do this?" Wynonna slapped the safety off and cocked it, handing one to Willa. She mimicked Wynonna's motion exactly and Wynonna sighed. "Why do I even ask?"

"Ah, you wanna get all up in my kitchen?" Waverly, said to herself, her hands squeezing the gun. She grunted, spinning around and aiming the gun through the broken window. "Eat shit, shit-eaters!" she shouted, firing two shots at a man by the shed. She hit the edge of the shed but missed the man. He fired back, and Waverly cried out, feeling the bullet burn into her. She twisted and slammed against the cabinet doors, still clutching her shotgun.

Willa kicked open the barn door, her and Wynonna bringing their guns up and firing at the camouflaged men. Man after man went down, their rain of bullets killing several, but one ran. Wynonna looked at Willa before she lowered her gun and started running through the snow towards the house. She burst through the door, out of breath and panicking. "Waverly? Dolls?"

Dolls was right inside the door, and he turned towards the two women. "We're okay. We're okay," he said as Wynonna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to go?" Willa asked, already opening the door without waiting for a reply.

"Wait," Wynonna said as she ran to the kitchen.

"For what" Willa huffed. "They just tried to kill us in our own home again!"

As Willa yelled, Waverly came stumbling out of the kitchen, hanging onto the doorframe. "Uh, guys," Waverly mumbled, a hand on her side, "I think I got a little bit shot," she barely got the words out before she collapsed to the floor.

"Waverly!" Wynonna yelled, already at her side.

"They're getting away!" Willa yelled.

"It's okay. You're okay," Wynonna said to her little sister, but Waverly was moaning in pain.

"Wynonna!" Willa screamed.

"Just a second!" Wynonna yelled back.

"It's okay," Dolls tried to reassure her, but Waverly had her eyes clenched shut. He moved her hand and blood poured out faster, soaking her white lace top.

"Oh, God," Wynonna gasped.

"How-how bad is it?" Waverly hissed.

Dolls eyed Wynonna warily, shaking his head slowly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Wynonna shouted. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

"She needs a hospital. Now," Dolls said, grabbing a torn piece of cloth and pressing it against Waverly's side, causing her to cry out. After she cried out, Waverly began coughing up blood, the warm liquid spewing onto her chin.

"I think the bullet pierced her lung," Dolls said. "I'll drive," Dolls said as he picked Waverly up, holding her small body to his chest. "You keep her awake."

Wynonna looked around and cursed when she saw that Willa wasn't there. She thought about chasing after her, but Waverly was in danger, and her little sister came first. "Let's go," she yelled, flinging open the door.

Dolls sped down the road, frequently looking back at Wynonna who held Waverly's head on her lap, and her hands against the wound.

"Wynonna…" Waverly's quiet voice was gravel.

"Shhh, shhh," Wynonna lifted a hand from her side and caressed Waverly's sweaty forehead. "We're gonna get you to the hospital. You're gonna be alright."

Waverly's eyes fluttered shut, her face pale, and her breathing shallow. Waverly's phone buzzed and Wynonna fought to get it free from Waverly's back pocket. She answered it.

"Hey, Waves, I—"

"Now's not a good time, Nicole," Wynonna snapped.

"Wynonna?" Nicole asked. "Where's Waverly?"

"She's been shot," Wynonna swallowed hard, her jaw clenching.

"Where are you?" Nicole's voice filled with panic.

"We're on the way to the hospital," Wynonna said.

"I'll meet you there." Nicole said and hung up.

Wynonna looked down at Waverly, whose head bobbed limply with the movement of the speeding truck. "Shit," Wynonna gritted her teeth and swore quietly to herself as she cradled her little sister's head.


	2. Hiding in Plain Sight

I dont own Wynonna Earp or its characters. All rights to the proper owners.

"Help!" Dolls yelled as he carried Waverly, covered in blood, her wound dripping onto the white tile of the hospital floor.

A nurse came running over, throwing his clipboard to the side. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked," Dolls said. "Gunshot wound to the side."

"Greta!" the nurse yelled to another behind the counter. "Get a stretcher and get the team! We have a gunshot wound!"

The nurse, Greta, nodded and ran down a hallway. She came back moments later with a stretcher and followed by several other nurses.

"Lay her down," the male nurse said, and he cradled Waverly's head as he laid it down. "You have to wait here," he said.

"Waverly!" Wynonna yelled, but Dolls held her back. "You bring my sister back alive, you hear me!?" Wynonna shouted, ripping her arm out of Dolls' grasp and cursing under her breath.

"There's nothing you can do now," Dolls said calmly. "Waverly is a fighter. She'll pull through."

"She has to," Wynonna said. "She's an Earp."

"Yeah," Dolls smirked. "Yeah she is."

A commotion got their attention and they both looked up to see a flustered redhead barging through the glass doors. Nicole was in her deputy uniform, but her Stetson was clenched in her fist instead of on top of her head as it always was.

"Is Waverly okay?" she asked, her eyes frantic.

"They just took her in," Dolls pointed to the long hallway the nurses had wheeled Waverly down.

"How the hell did Waverly get shot?" Nicole asked, slapping her hat against her thigh.

"I think it was a hit," Dolls said. "They were in uniform and they were using high-grade military weapons."

"Who were they after?" Wynonna chimed in.

"I don't know, Earp," he sighed.

Wynonna looked Nicole up and down, noting how she paced the small sitting area and fidgeted with her hat. "Why are you here, Haught?"

Nicole opened her mouth, but no words came out. She bit her lip, looking anywhere but straight at Wynonna.

"Haught," Wynonna said, stepping closer.

"Is it illegal to care about your friend?" Nicole seemed flustered.

"Since when are you and Waverly buddies?" Wynonna asked.

"Oh, well, you know…" Nicole took a deep breath, her eyes finding the ceiling.

Wynonna wrinkled her brow and rolled her eyes at Nicole. "Okay, just keep it together, Haught," she said. "Don't get your cowboy boots in a wad."

Nicole huffed, pointing at Wynonna, one hand on her hip. "Well-I-uh," she stuttered. "I don't even wear cowboy boots!" Wynonna squinted at Nicole. "So hah!" Nicole nodded.

"Okay, okay," Dolls said, waving Nicole down. "Can we all sit down, please?"

"I can't sit down," Wynonna huffed, hugging her arms against her. "What if Waves isn't okay?" she sighed. "I will never forgive myself."

"It's not your fault, Earp," Dolls said.

"I never wanted to bring her into this!" Wynonna cried, leaning against the wall, her right hand over her eyes.

"She's tough," Dolls said.

"She's the toughest Earp," Wynonna said. "She's the smartest one with the most balls to do any of this."

"Waverly is going to be okay," Nicole said, walking over to Wynonna. Her eyes were red, and her breathing was ragged, but she managed a smile.

"You don't know that," Wynonna whispered.

"I do," Nicole whispered back. "I can just…feel it."

"Yeah, right," Wynonna scoffed.

"Hey, why don't we all just sit down?" Dolls said, his hands on their shoulders.

Nicole sighed, but she shoved her Stetson down on her head and plopped down in a chair.

"Wynonna Earp?" the doctor came around the corner, still in his scrubs.

"Yeah, yeah that's me," Wynonna said, standing.

"Your sister is in the recovery room," he said. "She went into cardiac arrest, but we managed to get her going again. The bullet pierced her lung, broke two ribs, and she lost a lot of blood."

"But she's alright?" Nicole asked.

"She's stable," the doctor nodded.

"Oh thank God," Wynonna exhaled, her hands on her head.

"She's still sedated, but you all can go in and be with her," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Dolls said to him, but Wynonna and Nicole were already running down the hall.

Waverly was lying on a hospital bed, a sea of wires around her, and a breathing tube down her throat. She seemed even smaller and more fragile under the sheets. Her face was covered with a mask of sheer sweat, her complexion wan.

"Oh my God, babe," Nicole said under her breath, reaching out to Waverly.

"Babe?" Wynonna looked confused.

"Wave," Nicole covered up. "I said 'Wave.'"

Wynonna continued to stare at her questioningly, but she sat down, ignoring Nicole. She took Waverly's hand, clasping it to her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Waverly," she said. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted you involved." She inhaled shakily, her free hand clenched in a fist. She looked over at Nicole and watched her. Nicole only stared blankly ahead, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Haught," Wynonna said, but Nicole didn't move. "Earth to Haught."

Nicole's eyes focused briefly, her gaze slowly sweeping over to Wynonna. "What?" she asked softly.

"I asked if you were alright, there Haught stuff," Wynonna broke a smirk.

Nicole nodded, pushing her gaze back over to Waverly.

"What's with you? She's going to be fine," Wynonna said, sinking back into her chair.

"I know—" Nicole said. "I know, it's just that…" _I want to kiss you, Waverly Earp. I want to hold you and tell you that I'm here, but I can't. I want to tell you that I love you, but I can't._

Wynonna stared at Nicole, watching the redhead focused on Waverly. Something wasn't right. Haught wasn't acting like the usual sarcastic, quick-tongued deputy. She looked at Nicole, then at Waverly, and then back at Nicole, her eyes darting back and forth several times.

"I'm not the smartest person in this room," Wynonna said. "In fact, I'm probably the stupidest, but I know when something is off, and you, Haught, are not acting right."

Nicole glanced up, her eyes widening momentarily before she shook her head.

"What is it?" Wynonna asked. Ugh, it felt weird being the sentimental one.

"I'm just glad Waverly is going to be okay," Nicole whispered.

"Cool," Wynonna sighed. "I'm going to find some licorice," she said and stood, walking briskly out of the room.

Nicole accidentally let out a broken sob. It sounded strangled as she finally let the tears flow. She leaned over and kissed Waverly on her forehead, the taste of her sweat salty on her tongue. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand, her cheeks stained.

"I'm right here, Waverly Earp," she whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Awakening

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been pretty busy, and I'm trying to decide where I want to take this story. Comment and let me know where you want this to go! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome! -Brielle**

Several days later, Waverly was finally rid of the breathing tube. Her lung had healed enough that she could breathe independently.

Waverly's eyes flickered open, but they were dazed and confused. She looked around and saw Nicole to her left holding her hand, asleep with her forehead against their clasped hands. Waverly smiled, her eyes regaining some of their twinkle. She squeezed Nicole's hand and she stirred. Nicole finally lifted her head and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Waves," she gasped, a sad smile appearing.

"Hey," Waverly had tried out her voice yet and it sounded like she was choking on gravel.

"How are you feeling?" Nicole laughed, tears already staining her cheeks.

"I'm okay," Waverly whispered, rubbing the back of Nicole's hand with her thumb.

Nicole kissed her hand, the tears unending. "I'm so sorry, baby," she cried.

"Hey, this was not your fault," Waverly narrowed her eyes. "You couldn't have known some bat-shit crazy military dudes were gonna attack the Homestead."

"No, but I could have been there for you," Nicole said.

"You were and you still are," Waverly said. "I'm so glad you weren't there because you could have been killed."

"Waves," Nicole said softly and slowly, "you almost died."

Waverly's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Just how bad was it?"

"You had a punctured lung, broken ribs and extreme blood loss. Wynonna said you almost stopped breathing before they got you to the hospital," Nicole murmured.

"But, I'm still breathing," Waverly smiled. "I'm right here."

"I love you, Waverly Earp," Nicole exhaled, smiling back. She leaned forward and gently put her lips against Waverly's. She kissed back, bringing a hand up into Nicole's hair and running her fingers through the red strands.

"Well, Officer Haught," Waverly cupped Nicole's cheek, "I do believe you've made an arrest."

"What?" Nicole chuckled. "Of what?"

"My heart," Waverly smirked and kissed Nicole again.

They heard a noise and tore apart, Nicole whipping around. Wynonna was standing behind them, a coffee in hand and a licorice stick hanging out her mouth.

"Wynonna," Nicole gasped, standing father away from Waverly, but refused to let go of her hand.

"Hot damn, you're awake!" Wynonna gasped, her voice muffled through the food, almost throwing her coffee across the floor. "God, you scared us, Waves," she huffed.

"Um, Wynonna," Waverly began. "There's something I—we—have to tell you," she said, looking at Nicole for support.

Wynonna glanced down at their clasped hands, her chewing slowing to a comic halt.

"I—I mean—we—well," Waverly stuttered.

"We've been kissing a lot," Nicole narrowed her eyes and nodded her head, shrugging.

"Nic—" Waverly widened her eyes in panic at her girlfriend.

Wynonna widened her stance and shook a Twizzler at the two girls in front of her. "So Nicole is your—"

"Girlfriend," Waverly said, smiling.

"Your girlfriend," Wynonna said the second word very slowly as she nodded her head. She looked Nicole up and down as if she was seeing her for the fist time. At last she spoke. "Well, at least you finally picked the smart one."

Waverly beamed, her eyes twinkling with joy. She looked at Nicole who breathed a huge sigh of relief, their eyes locking. Waverly cupped the back of Nicole's neck and pulled her down for another kiss, and they chuckled between each one.

"Okay," Wynonna rolled her eyes, "not in front of my food."

The two pulled apart, and at last Nicole was freely smiling. She felt as though she could finally breathe and she could finally love the person that she wanted to love without hiding it. Wynonna walked over to the opposite side of the bed, kneeling down and leaning in to whisper in Waverly's ear.

"You've always been the brains of the family," she said.

"So, do you approve?" Waverly held her breath, but a hopeful smile crept onto her face.

Wynonna glanced at Nicole whose expression could only be described as scared shitless. "She's like a walking bumper sticker," Wynonna rolled her eyes playfully. "But yes, I approve of the smart one," she said with a smirk.


End file.
